walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 40
Issue 40 is the fortieth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the fourth part of Volume 7: The Calm Before. It was originally published in August 2007. Plot Synopsis The baby is born, and everyone is happy for the Grimes family. Suddenly, Andrea bursts in the door, and screams that she needs help. Dale has been bitten, and Tyreese, Michonne, Axel, and Glenn are bringing him inside. Noticing Billy's absence from the room, Hershel asks them if they saw him, and Glenn assures him that he's fine, and heading to the generator to power it up. Alice asks what Andrea expects her to do. Andrea says that she should cut off his foot, but, Hershel says that that killed Allen. Rick notes that blood loss and/or late amputation killed him, and they should cut it off before the infection spreads. Andrea and Dale agree, but, Alice can't do it, so Rick does. Hershel ties up Dale's foot, and Rick cuts it off. Dale blacks out. Andrea is shocked and asks how Dale's feeling, and Alice says that he's fine. While the others are stopping the bleeding, Rick feels upset about the world today. Lori wants to name her child Judith. Billy is also upset when the group is talking about the attack, because he ran away when Dale got bitten. Meanwhile, Rick and Carl are talking about Judith, and Carl likes his sister's name. Rick asks if Carl had fun with Sophia, Ben, and Billy. Carl says that he had fun, but, he also adds that Carol cries a lot. Dale's waking up, so Alice leaves Andrea and him alone. Dale tells Andrea he's okay, but, Andrea starts to cry and starts to yell at him out of relief. She calls him a pathetic, useless man. Dale understands why she's yelling, knowing she is just relieved he's okay, and he apologizes to her and says that he loves her. Meanwhile, Rick and Carl are visiting Lori and Judith, and Carl says that she's cute and lucky. She doesn't know anything about how life used to be. She won't be scared all of the time. She'd think everything is "normal". Axel, Billy, and Hershel are picking some vegetables, and Hershel says that it's early July, but, feels like August, and Billy responds: "Feels like hell". Religious Hershel gives him a tongue lashing, and says that it's not a joke. Billy apologizes and they all continue picking. Axel is seen glancing at the two. Later, Lori notes that Judith is now two weeks old and remarks that she's nothing like Carl. Rick says that the first year does go by fast and that she'll be running around soon enough. Meanwhile, Dale wakes up and Andrea comes into his cell. Dale says that he's dreaming every night that he still has two legs. Andrea puts on a sympathetic face, but, Dale lashes out that he doesn't want her pity. Dale wants Andrea to help him to the wheelchair, but, Andrea has a surprise for him. She has brought him crutches and Dale is happy for them. Andrea reminds him that stairs are still going to be tough, but, that crutches are a step in the right direction. Dale agrees. At the shower, Rick and Glenn are talking about marriage. Glenn states that marriage is the best thing that ever happened to him. Rick advises, "Give it time." Later, when the group is shooting cans, Dale arrives and tries to sit down. Rick goes to help him and Dale gives a speech saying that living behind the fences for so long made him forget that the zombies are dangerous. He wasn't on his top guard and that's why he got bitten. He says that the Prison cost him a foot. Rick says that besides the incident a few weeks ago, things are going pretty well. Dale agrees and states that he's waiting to see how long it lasts. He looks jealously at Andrea and Tyreese, who look happy. Credits *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Glenn *Andrea *Sophia *Dale *Carol *Tyreese *Maggie Greene *Hershel Greene *Billy Greene *Patricia *Axel *Michonne Hawthorne *Alice Warren *Judith Grimes Deaths *None Trivia *In this issue, Lori and Rick decide to name their baby "Judith." *The amputation in this issue is a similar amputation to Allen's as well as Hershel's from the TV Series. **All three had their lower legs removed by Rick. External links *Walking Dead #40 Review, Freak Comics, (August 28, 2007). Category:Media and Merchandise